1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical guides utilized for preparing a surface of an anatomical structure, such as a bone or cartilage, for example, to receive an orthopaedic implant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for preparing a surface of an anatomical structure to receive an orthopaedic implant using a guide which facilitates preparation of the anatomical surface in two dimensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implantation procedures for orthopaedic implants typically require a surface of an anatomical structure to be prepared to receive the orthopaedic implant. Such surface preparation is typically done with highly accurate techniques.